Closer
by Dreamweaver74
Summary: Set during Achtung Baby, Eddie and Pippin discover something about each other, thanks to a phone call from Fiona. EddiePippin
1. Default Chapter

Closer  
  
By Dani Fleming  
  
All the legalese: I do not own Keen Eddie (though I wish I did!) So please do not sue.  
  
Author's Note: This is the very first time I've ever written a slash fic, but due to some of the scenes on KE, I just couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome.  
  
"Dude, what was that?" Monty asked, referring to Eddie's call from Fiona.  
  
"Oh, that? It was nothing," he replied, a little embarrassed.  
  
Though he had no idea why.  
  
"What did she say about you having sex? I could hear through the conversation from here," he  
  
added, moving nearer.  
  
"Um....she...well, she asked if I was having sex, and I answered that I was only with you, and then she said 'right, so were you two having sex?' and that was all."  
  
"Cheeky one, isn't she?" Monty laughed.  
  
"I don't see what's funny about that, the girl needs her head examined," Eddie shook his head,  
  
turned and was face to face with his partner. He'd seen him hundreds of times, nearly every  
  
day. He always tried to get him on the right path in regards to his relationships with women;  
  
the man could be positively lecherous at times! They kidded and joked around and all in all  
  
had a very good friendship.  
  
That's what they had, friendship, right?  
  
Eddie couldn't help but think again of what Fiona said, and though he wasn't sure how Monty felt, the idea of being more than friends with the very sexy inspector was more than just a little appealing.  
  
Eddie jumped at the firm hand placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Dude, you all right?" Monty was looking concerned, and if Eddie wasn't mistaken, a flicker of  
  
interest passed across his partner's fine features.  
  
Monty contemplated his situation, seriously considered removing his hand, turning over and going to sleep. Dammit, man, you're a grown man in your thirties...let him know how you feel, you might not get another chance! He took a deep breath and leaned closer, placing a hand on Eddie's face. He let go of his breath at the realization that his American partner was not backing away from his touch; he actually moved into it, his beautiful eyes flickering closed.  
  
Eddie was more than a little exhausted, but not so much that a slightly more involuntary  
  
reaction began to occur. The feeling was exquisite, and he quickly made a revelation; neither  
  
needed words to make the next move. Many things were going to change this night and it all  
  
hinged on this one moment.  
  
Who would be brave enough to move further? 


	2. Part 2 Eddie's POV

Author's Note:

I'm listening to FC Kahuna's Hayling (which of course I do not own) while writing this installment. Perfect music for what's ahead, I think....

_Don't think about all those things you fear_

_Just be glad to be here......._

Was this really happening? I'm laying here, my eyes closed, and all I can do is breathe....make that an attempt to breathe. The air in our room is cool, but very charged. There is the faint sound of opera music from Mme. Kohl's room, and fainter still, the traffic outside.

Much louder is his breathing.

He has his hand on mine, and we are just lying here, together. We haven't said a word in nearly an hour; it's almost as if we are both afraid of making a wrong move. As if any misstep will negate this steady walk towards something more.

Now, I'm not a reticent man by nature, I speak my mind, know what I want and usually have a good idea how to get it.

But this is rough territory indeed. I have had my share of lovers, but never have I been so attracted and unsure at the same time. What if he thinks this is just a one night stand? What if it _is _just a one night stand?

I don't want to hurt him.

I touch his face, tracing the planes of his cheeks, memorizing him, running a finger across his lips. The lips that usually call me 'Dude'. Wondering if they look just as luscious sighing my name.

His hair is tousled; the light hits it just so and reddish highlights make me swoon.

Swoon? Didn't even know I could.

I have this need to make him mine. I'm suddenly jealous of everyone who's come before. All those women.

At least I _think _it was all women.

I pull him closer to me, and he wraps his very capable arms around me.

I'm in bliss.

Ten minutes later and I'm tumbling, falling into something at once inexplicable and divine. His hand is in a slightly different place now, and I'm making all manner of promises. Promises I would be foolish not to keep.I arch my back and a groan escapes my mouth. I think I'm back on Earth, but I really can't be sure.

He smiles, kissing my eyes, my mouth, that little place on my neck that very nearly sends me over the edge again. How does he know what drives me mad? How can he know? His lips feel like silk against mine, and I can't wait to feel them elsewhere.

_I won't have to wait long._


End file.
